Vaniidad!
by cereszh
Summary: cuando los brazos de extraño se cerraron al rededor de Sakura Kinomoto supo que acababa de cometer el peor error de su vida!
1. Chapter 1

VANIDAD! Los personajes no me pertenecen son de las chicas de clamp tampoco la historia es mia le pertenese a JANE FEATHER una gran novelista solo adapto por diversion sin ningun fin de lucrar

Cuando los brazos del extraño se cerraron a su alrededor Sakura Kinomoto supo que acababa de cometer el peor error de su vida .

Desbalijar incauto le había parecido la única respuesta a su inesperada situación pero ahora le habían atrapado y lo peor estaba por llegar.

Aquel hombre peligroso y atractivo al que había robado no era ningún blanco común si no el salteador más famoso de toda Inglaterra.

A lord Nick no le pareció demasiado bien que lo desplumaran, sobre todo cuando quien lo hacía era una deslumbrante ladrona con un engañoso aire de inocencia…

Pero pronto se da cuenta de que esa temeraria belleza puede ser la clave para su venganza que tanto tiempo estuvo buscando.

Todo lo debe hacer es seducirla, atraparla y conquistarla… sin dejar que la taimada raterilla le robe el corazón…

_ Sussex Inglaterra (1762)

Tres hermanos treparon una enorme pendiente cubierta por mucha hierba astá lo más alto del acantilado que se asomaba a Beachy Head.

Jugaban contra el brillante cielo azul

Yukito Li peleaba contra Yue su hermano mayor por una cometa tratando se contener el aire de su asmático cuerpo Shaoran se incorporo con ellos tratando de obtener la cometa

(yue era el mayor, shaoran era el que seguía y el menor era yukito)

Los tres permanecieron allí obserbando una chimenea tallada que se asomaba por el acantilado los hombros delgados de yue se extremecio ante la idea de pensar que la chimenea lo llamara para ir hacia ella al final del acantilado

Seguian peleando por la cometa cuando una enorme gaviota los sorprendio yendo a ellos de pique hasta hacer que calleran al piso yue trato de agarar la mano de yukito pero el esquivo haciendo que el frágil cuerpo de yue callera al acantilado yaciendo inerte en las rocas

_Has sido tu _ dijo yukito

_No habéis hecho nada

Shaoran miro a su hermano con la impresión de horror y dibujando un miedo en su rostro

Eran hermano pero los únicos rasgos que compartían eran esos ojos ambar inconfundibles de los Li

Yukito era un niño con aspecto angelical con una espera melena de rizos rubios que le enarcaban su rostro redondo, era esbelto aunque sin la delgadez enfermiza que caracterizaba a yué, Shaoran tenia una hermosa melena de color castaño sobre su rostro de rasgos fuerte y su cuerpo era ancho y fornido…

_Que quieres decir? _ susurro, había pavor en su voz y una vulnerabilidad espantosa en sus ojos

_Tevi_ dijo yukito sin alzar la voz con ojos todavía entre cerrados

_Tu lo aventaste _dijo yukito

_No no fui yo.

Yo estaba intentando levantarme … fuiste tu yukito ¡! Lo interumpio Shaoran

_ Les contare lo que vi y me creerán lo sabes

_Miro a su hermano y Shaoran sintio que lo invadia esa antigua sensación de impotencia y frustración cuando leyó el triunfo y la malicia de aquella cara angelical siempre creían en yukito todo el mundo le creía trato de llegar hasta el barranco en socorro de yue,

Yukito lo observo allí sin moverse hasta que desapareció del acantilado luego yukito bajo corriendo por el estrecho camino que conducía hasta la mansión Li la residencia del conde Ien Li, la historia del accidente del primogénito comenzaba a burbujearle los labios y llenaba sus ojos con cristalino liquido transparente…

La cometa volaba alta y airosa tras Shaoran…

Bueno espero que les guste el primer capitulo tanto como ami

Porfavor dejen sus reviews y porfavor soy nueva no sean malos con sus criticas constructivas porfisssssssssssssss!


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de las chicas de clamp tampoco la historia es mia le pertenese a JANE FEATHER una gran novelista solo adapto por diversion sin ningun fin de lucrar

Londres, febrero de 1780.

La multitud había comenzado a llenar las calles antes del alba, muchos se empujaban para conseguir los mejores lugares de ruta que conducían a Tyburn mientras los más afortunados encontraban lugar cerca de la misma horca. A pesar de la nieve y el viento crudo, había ambiente de fiesta; los aldeanos y sus esposas; llegaron del campo para disfrutar del entretenimiento, compartían los contenidos de sus cestas con sus vecinos; los niños se escabullían entre las piernas de la multitud, persiguiendo unos a otro y derrumbándose en belicosos montones sobre el empedrado, ciudadanos emprendedores que tenían la suerte de tener casa en la ruta que seguiría la carreta al salir de Newgate, gritaban lo que costaba una silla en la ventana o sobre el tejado.

Aquello prometía ser un espectáculo por el que merecía la pena pagar, la ejecución de kerberos y spinelson dos de los caballeros más celebérrimos de los caminos que llevaban casi una década aterrorizando a los viajeros que cruzaban los paramos de Putney Heath

_cualquiera diría que si pudieron coger a estos dos, el otro no sería tan difícil de atrapar_ murmuro una mujer de mejillas sonrojada con la boca llena de empanada de pichón,

Su marido cogió una botella de ron del holgado bolsillo de su abrigo.

_Ya verás como a lord Nick no lo pescan, mujer.

_Le dio otro buen trago a la botella y se limpió con el dorso de su meñeca.

_Está usted muy seguro, señor,_ dijo una voz divertida tras él.

_¿Qué le hace pensar que ese supuesto lord Nick sea as difícil de atrapar que a sus desaventurados amigos?_ El otro hombre se dio unos golpecitos en la nariz y guiño un ojo son gesto significativo.

_Es muy listo, ya sabe.

Más listo que un barril de monos.

Dicen que es capaz de desaparecer de un soplo de humo, él y ese caballo blanco suyo, como el viejo Nick, el mismísimo diablo.

La sonrisa de su interlocutor era un tanto burlona cuando cogió una pizca de rapé, aunque no respondió.

_**Se encontraba casi al principio de la multitud; su cabeza y sus hombros se elevaban sobre la mayor parte del gentío, así que podía ver la horca sin dificultades por encima de los que lo rodeaban.**_

_**Todo rastro de sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro cuando murmullo bajo de emoción que partin del camino de Tynburn e indicaba que se acercaba la carreta con los hombres condenados.**_

_**Utilizo los codos para abrirse paso entre la gente sin hacer caso a maldiciones y quejas asta que llego al árbol del Tyburn.**_

_**_Yoshiyuki Terada, el verdugo, ya estaba colocando la horca, sobre la amplia carreta.**_

_**Sequito un copo de nieve de la manga negra y se asomó entre los copos, que ahora caían con rapidez, a la esperanza de la llegada de sus clientes.**_

_**_¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted señor? Terada se sobresaltó en su atalaya y bajo la cabeza.**_

_**Un hombre ataviado sin excesivos lujos, con una sencilla chaqueta marrón y calzones, clavó en él unos penetrantes ojos de color ámbar.**_

_**_¿Cuánto por los cuerpo?**_

_Le preguntó mientras sacaba una bolsa de cuero._

_Tintineó suntuosa cuando la apoyó en la palma de la otra mano y los ojos de Terada se agudizaron._

_Examino al hombre con atención y vio que aunque sus ropas eran sencillas, estaban bien cortadas y el paño era excelente. La camisa estaba impecable aunque carecía de adornos y llevaba el sombrero adornado con abundancia de encaje plateado._

_La mirada del verdugo, perspicaz y calculadora, abarco las exquisitas botas de cuero blanco con hebillas en las que reconoció de inmediato la plata de ley._

_Era obvio que los salteadores, o al menos el señor kerberus y el señor spinel sun tenían amigos acomodados._

_**_Cinco guineas por cabeza **_

_**_Dijo sin pensarlo un momento.**_

_**_Y tres por las ropas.**_

_El extraño frunció el labio y una intensa mueca de aversión le cruzó el semblante, pero abrió la bolsa sin decir ni una palabra._

_Terada se inclinó con la mano extendida y el hombre de marrón contó las monedas de oro en la palma de su mano._

_Luego se volvió y les hizo un gesto a cuatro fornidos carreteros que se habían apoyado en sus vehículos, no muy lejos de la multitud._

_**_Lleven los cuerpos al Roble Real de Putney_ **__dijo sin expresión mientras les daba una guinea a cada uno._

_**_Lo más seguro es que tengamos que pelearnos con los mensajeros de los cirujanos, jefe_ **__dijo uno de los cuatro con un guiñó lascivo._

_**_Cuando estén a salvo en el Roble Real habrá otra guinea para cada uno de ustedes _**__ dijo el hombre de marrón con tono frio._

_Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a abrirse paso entre la multitud._

_Había hecho lo que había venido a hacer, se había asegurado de que los cuerpo de sus amigos no terminasen en una mesa de disección, bajo los cuchillos de los cirujanos, pero no tenía estomago para contemplar como morían._

_Fue avanzando con rapidez hasta que llegó al centro de la multitud; entonces se elevó el ruido de Tyburn y que anunciaba la llegada inminente de los prisioneros de Newgate y el caballero se encontró con que no podía dar ningún paso._

_El ambiente se iba poniendo al rojo vivo a su alrededor y la chusma se apretaba todavía más a la horca._

_Resignado, se quedó quieto y se preparo para resistir los golpes al tiempo que la gente se ponía de puntitas, empujaba y gritaban, maldecían y se movían para ver mejor._

_**_Que se quite el sombrero mujer! _ **__El estridente chillido llegó acompañado de un empujón de paya y plumas tenidas de color escarlata._

_La colérica propietaria, la rubicunda esposa de un carretero, volvió de golpe apestando a ginebra y lanzo una sarta de obscenidades típicas de Bilingsgate y, como es obvio, le respondieron con l misma moneda._

_El hombre de marrón suspiró en intento no inhalar el hedor a alcohol y humanidad sin lavar mientras que el ambiente se iba calentando a pesar de que la nieve seguía cayendo y del viento invernal._

_Algo le rozó con fuerza, sintió un aleteo en el chaleco y se puso alerta al instante._

_Se llevó la mano al chaleco y ya sabía lo que iba a encontrar. Le había desaparecido el reloj._

_Se quedo mirando furioso aquel mar de rostros jadeantes y ansiosos, esos ojos que brillaban de emoción y esas bocas abierta._

_Su mirada furibunda se posó en el rostro alzado que _

_diversos objetos._

_Casi al instante, la muchacha que había junto al hombre de marrón se tambaleo, gimió y se hundió en el sueño. _

_BUENO POR EL MOMENTE LE DEJAMOS AQUÍ ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE EL SEGUBDO CAPTILO_

_DESPUES DE ESTO SE PONE MUY INTERESANTE LA RELACION QUE SEDA ENTRE LOS DOS DESCONOSIDOS wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_


End file.
